Velvet Silentstorm
Is a character among the books and plays an important role in the stories. Background Velvet is born as half Ahuran and half Nocturne, a race which became extinct at the Great Harvest Era. Velvet birth is unknown the only known is her parents, King Sad the Silent Storm and Mary Magdalene, the second leader of the Hassansins and also known as, Bloody Mary. Velvet grows without a mother. She stayed at her father side who trained her to become a magnificent warrior. As she aged, she became dependent by her father and later accepts all commands that he gives. When she aged to ten, she was introduced to Wilhelmina Crimsonwing whom she became friends. At that time, she first felt the feeling of love. Their friendship last until her father decided her to train with Saint Gregory, who was that time famous with the name “Dragon Slayer”. But instead of weaponry, Gregory trained her on riding mounts. Because he knew that Velvet is the legendary Black Saint but he never hinted anything about it until he did Velvet after excelling her class, united again with Wilhelmina and spar, it came through to their minds that to combine what they learn and so they created a stance that unblock able and can never be defeated, Velvet gives Wilhelmina the gratitude of naming the stance and they called it “The Crimson Wing”. When Velvet came back to Sad Kingdom, her father finished his study and created the seventh Sealing Language, the Alacanism. Alacanism is a combat Sealing Language capable of fast invoking a spell but weaker compared to the high end Arcanes like Tragedy types. Velvet trained with her father and she developed her signature spell, the Emitting Light. Her father saw her talents in war and so he placed her as the Commander and Chief of Sad Kingdom and there she was named, The Kaleidoscope of Arcanes. Rian the Snake 4 Years later, Velvet became the Vanguard of Wisdom by the request of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Later that year, Velvet came to the Grand Library and there saw a mass producing of Warheads by Sha Kingdom. She noted her father and later commands her to start a war on Sha. But it goes that Sal Kingdom saw that Sad Kingdom is trying to conquer some of Sha Kingdom’s territories, which remains neutral ever since. Velvet hold the Qing Long Bridge, the only bridge that connects Sha Kingdom’s continent to the mainland, Maelstrom. Sal Kingdom deployed their new hired soldier, Rian the Snake. Rian battle with Velvet and she got defeated. Velvet can’t realize how she was defeated and so, she reported to the her father and, by that time, was talking with Athena. Athena gave Velvet a secret mission, to search and destroy the Vanguard of Insanity, Nue. Having known that Nue is a living legend and a very powerful person that was writted in history back 2000 Years Ago. Athena suggests to seek help with Jean Drylake, who was also known as Judgment, the Judge of the Gods. Jean, at that time, was hunting a powerful person, the Persona of Purity: Goldlun. Velvet then decided to aid first Jean in his hunt. Seven Years later, Velvet came back and reason she was delayed because she imprisoned in the Dark Box, the realm of Goldlun. She aided the Sad Kingdom who was in war with Rian the Snake and his 20 men troop. Rian was growing weak and she took the advantage of it. But she failed when the Sha Kingdom deploys their created Warheads and annihilates all of Sad Kingdom’s army. Velvet was spared when Rian protects her from the Warheads. Sad came to truce with Sal but he requested to end the war with a duel, Duel of Wilhelmina and Velvet. Sal accepts even though knowing that Wilhelmina is no match with Velvet. But in the middle of the duel, Rian interfere’s and block Velvets signature attack. Rian almost died and Velvet was in disarray but suddenly, the Persona of Fate: Dunamis, appeared to her. Dunamis talked to Velvet to follow her heart event though it’s against the will of her father. Starting at that time, Velvet leaves her service to Sad Kingdom and makes her own goals. At the Black Lotus Rebellion, Velvet helps Rian to win the rebellion but she suddenly disappears when Wilhelmina reappears on the war. She felt Wilhelimina’s great anger to Rian as she decided to let them make the outcome of the war. Abilities Velvet as an Ahuran, inherits some of the race’s abilities, namely… *Having an approximately 10,000 Years of life. Huge power reserves Can transmute their feathers into a weapon *She also has the Nocturne’s blood, therefore she inherit some of its ability *Abilitiy to absorb powers of other clans Nightvision Fangs and able to suck blood on targets *Having two bloods flowing to her veins, she created abnormalities to her body, namely… *Luminous Hair Two souls Can summon other wing (Bat) Black Saint One of the two legendary saints being told to history, other is the White Saint. Black Saint is a saint able to control the mind of the beast of their own. Weaponry Feathers of Ahuran Ahuran has an oddly one wing which they can transmute into weapons. Velvet’s favorite is feather blades. These blades are light as feather but as durable as steel. Star of Devastation The Ahuran Relic which her father gives to her. It allows her to create chord, a multi-elemental Arcane. Category:Characters Category:Mortals